This is a competing renewal application for support of the Claude D. Pepper Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) at the University of Michigan (UM Pepper Center). The specific aims of the UM Pepper Center are: 1) To support research which has a focus on enhancing the independence of older adults by improved understanding of predictors and modulators of the aging phenotype, and its resulting health outcomes. 2) To help maintain and restore the independence of older people by supporting translational research linking basic and clinical research on aging and common health problems of older adults leading to disability. 3) To provide Research Resources Cores (RRCs) that support and assist investigator initiated research projects which can lead to new insights into the basic mechanisms underlying conditions that contribute to the aging phenotype and loss of independence of older adults, and Core Development Projects which develop and test innovative methods to apply to such research projects. 4) Through its Research Career Development Core (RCDC), to strengthen the UM environment for training of future academic leaders in geriatrics and aging who can conduct research on basic mechanisms contributing to the aging phenotype, can develop new methods to enhance translational research, and can carry out clinical trials of promising interventions to enhance independence of older adults. 5) Through its Pilot and Exploratory Studies Core (PESC), to attract UM junior faculty and senior faculty not previously involved in aging research to study problems predisposing to the aging phenotype and to carry out translational research to maintain and enhance independence of older adults. The UM Pepper Center has in place a well established leadership and administrative structure, the key elements of the RCDC and the PESC, and four RRCs, all of which were organized and funded under the auspices of the UM Pepper Center during the previous 14 years. These RRC's include the Human Subjects and Assessment Core (HSAC); the Biomechanies Core; the Methodology, Data Management and Analysis Core (MDMAC); and the Core Facility for Aged Rodents (CFAR). A new Genomic Analysis Core (GAC) is proposed in this application. Six Core Development Projects will strengthen the activities of theses RRCs. The RCDC features three central elements: 1) a competitive program to select promising UM junior faculty for salary support to conduct research relevant to the UM Pepper Center's research focus; 2) a research training program for junior faculty engaged in such research, and 3) a Mentorship Program that permits junior faculty members to work closely with one or more UM senior investigators.